


Kendra's Night of New Experiences

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Future History - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Anal, Changes from Halloween, F/F, F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, femmeslash, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Kendra is patrolling and sees lights on at the Crawford Street Mansion, she investigates and gets a huge surprise!  A crossover with Robert A Heinlein's Future History saga.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Kendra Young, Xander Harris/Kendra Young/Cordelia Chase/Buffy Summers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Kendra's Night of New Experiences

STORY TITLE: Kendra's Night of New Experiences  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: FF.Net, Twisting the Hellmouth, Questionable Questing, Hentai-Foundry, Archive of Our Own  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The Robert A Heinlein characters and concepts belong to his estate and publishers.  
SUMMARY: Kendra is patrolling and sees lights on at the Crawford Street Mansion, she investigates and gets a huge surprise! A crossover with Robert A Heinlein's Future History saga.  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of Women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,082>  
SPOILERS: None - Goes AU after Halloween  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: Just because Kendra rarely gets any love!

#  
Friday, May 22nd, 1998  
Crestview Cemetery  
Sunnydale, California  
10:30 pm

Kendra brushed the dust from her hands as the newly risen fledgling fell apart under her stake. Pulling out the list Willow had prepared, she saw that this was the last of the newly dead that were expected to rise. Walking over to her bicycle, she pulled her water bottle and took a quick drink before getting on and pedaling toward the path. Checking the time, she saw it was still fairly early so she decided to take a quick patrol around the older section of town. Sure, Angelus and Spike were dust, and their ashes mixed with Holy Water, but there were likely to be some of their, or Drusilla's minions still in town.

As she rode, she passed the ruins of Wilkins Manor, and idly wondered if they would ever discover the source of the fire that killed the Mayor and Deputy Mayor? It had happened before she arrived in town, and none of the others seemed to know anything about it. Shaking her head, she focused on her surroundings, reaching out with her Slayer senses for any vampires or demons hiding in the shadows. She needed to make sure that she was back in top form, it was only a few days before that she had been cleared to patrol at all. It wasn't surprising, the injury she got would have a killed a normal girl. It was just a few blocks later she felt a slight pull to the left and looked over, her body tensing for action, but relaxed when she recognized the shuffling gait of Clem, the loose skinned demon that was friends with Buffy and the others. She found his appearance slightly off-putting, but did find him a convivial chess player when she was in the mood for a game. She pedaled over to say hello and the two chatted for a few minutes, Clem easily keeping up with her bike.

The two split up when they got to the sewer access tunnel that Clem used to reach his home, so she said goodbye and continued her trip. She was just passing by the turn onto Crawford Street when she shivered unexpectedly. Pausing, she looked down the street where she had nearly died less than a month before. If Xander hadn't been there and able to bandage her throat, she would have died before the ambulance arrived. It was still scary to think about how close she actually came. The doctor told her that her heart had actually stopped twice in the ambulance and they had trouble getting it restarted the last time. She smiled slightly, at least one good thing had come of the battle, Buffy and the others were far more friendly and welcoming, including her in their social activities, and, most surprisingly, Buffy had asked her mother if Kendra could move into the second bedroom! Since she barely remembered her own parents, they had turned her over to Mister Zabuto when she was very young, it was a pleasant feeling having a motherly person to come home to. Of course, being included in their activities did have a disadvantage, because she found herself thinking about Xander far more than she should. She pictured him kissing her, and his hands touching her in ways she had only recently starting touching herself. She tried to tell herself that it was only natural that she think about the boy who saved her life, but when she thought about him seeing her naked as she used her mouth the way she heard Buffy and Willow giggle about? It was extremely distracting! And it was strange, Cordelia had noticed her watching Xander, and didn't seem upset at all, she seemed to approve that another girl was thinking dirty thoughts about her boyfriend. That was not how people reacted from what she'd heard. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts aside, she had a duty to perform!

She was about to keep pedaling toward Revello Drive, when she froze. There were lights on in the Mansion! There shouldn't be anyone there, they had gotten Amy and Jonathon as well as Mister Giles to put up wards of protection around the entire building after they drove the vampires away. Who could be using that horrible place now? 

Stopping under a street lamp, she pulled out the cellular phone that Mrs Summers had purchased for her, and hit the speed dial. It only rang a couple of times before Mrs Summers' voice came through. "Kendra? Do you need help?"

Kendra smiled slightly, "No, Mrs Summers, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be later than expected. I saw lights on the house on Crawford Street, and I want to take a look before heading home."

The voice on the other end sounded relieved, and Mrs Summers said, "Okay, be careful, if you run into anything that you aren't 100 percent certain you can handle, call me. I may not be a Slayer, but I do remember a few things from Halloween after all."

She nodded, the others had told her about the Chaos Mage that had turned them into their costumes, and how Mrs Summers had received the memories and skills of a woman named Emma Peel. She had watched the woman spar with Buffy several times, and could easily believe that she could hold her own against an average vampire. Kendra thanked her and ended the call, turning her bike toward the house that still held nightmares for her.

KNONE & KNONE & KNONE

1630 Revello Drive  
A few seconds later

When Joyce heard the phone disconnect, she nodded and Rupert pulled the phone away and hung up the receiver. "Before we get started, can you please scratch my nose, it's itching like mad and really breaks the mood!" She loved playing these games with Rupert, but being tied face down on the bed made it difficult when these little annoyances popped up.

Jenny giggled from her position next to her on the bed, but she was tied just as securely, so she couldn't help. Rupert chuckled and reached down, scratching the tip of her nose and making her sigh in relief.

"So what did Kendra want, while we are taking a break," Rupert asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, his folded belt dangling from his hand.

Joyce chuckled, "Our virginal Slayer noticed the lights on in the Crawford Street place and was determined to investigate. I guess none of us thought to mention that Xander had Willow transfer the title to his name, did we?"

Giles rolled his eyes, "No, apparently not. But at least we can be sure that Kendra will enjoy her evening, from the way the two of you rave about Xander's abilities."

Jenny snorted, "Don't tell me you're actually jealous, English? After all, if it wasn't for Xander, you wouldn't have the two of us tied to the bed, would you?"

He shook his head, "No, I suppose not, it still rankles a bit though that he had both of you first. Who would have expected that bloody spell of Miss Madison to cause so much upheaval?"

Joyce shook her head, "We can worry about shit like that in the morning, Rupert! You've got two naked and wet women tied naked to the bed, aren't there more interesting things we can be thinking about?"

He laughed, standing, "No, you are quite right, however, you are also being rather bratty at the moment, and I think I need to teach you why that's not a good idea." 

Joyce heard the snap of the belt, and looked over at Jenny with a grin, this was going to be fun!

#  
457 Crawford Street  
Sunnydale, California  
A few minutes after the last scene

Kendra got off the bicycle and put it against the low fence that surrounded the house, pulling her soaker full of Holy Water and a couple of spare stakes. She made sure that the phone was within easy reach as she crouched down and moved quickly toward the nearest window. She was feeling the pull of something extremely strange, but it didn't feel like a vampire or anything else she had encountered. Reaching a window, she saw that it was open slightly, and she listened carefully for any sort of sounds. She held her breath as she heard voices moving past the window, it was at least two girls chatting happily about something, but she was too distracted to make out what they were saying, because she recognized the voices! What were Buffy and Cordelia doing here? Especially Buffy, since she had just as many unpleasant memories of the place as Kendra did. 

Raising her head so she could look in the window, she froze, biting back a gasp, because she had a clear view of the two girls, they were sitting down on the couch and both of them were completely naked! She couldn't believe what she was seeing, especially when Buffy turned to Cordelia and put her hand between the other girl's legs and then started kissing her! And Cordelia didn't pull back and slap Buffy either, she just opened her legs and her hand moved between Buffy's legs.

Kendra dropped down, shaken to her core. She didn't even know girls did things like that! It was a big enough shock when she had seen Cordelia on her knees using her mouth on Xander, but at least she'd heard about that. And she'd imagined herself doing the same thing to Xander, especially since Cordelia really seemed to enjoy it. But that wasn't important now, she'd had a basic lecture from Mister Zabuto when she first started to bleed, which had embarrassed both of them and ended up with the two of them getting drunk to try and forget, but he never told her that girls did things together. She'd been surprised at the other things Buffy and the girls giggled about, she didn't understand how Cordelia could take Xander in her bum, wouldn't it hurt? But she must enjoy it, the way she talked about it. But if she was with Xander, why was she doing things with Buffy? Was that why the two of them were here, because it gave them privacy? A part of her mind also wondered what it would feel like to kiss a girl? Would it feel different from kissing a boy? She frowned, trying to get rid of the distractions. If she didn't focus, she wouldn't get to find out what it was like to kiss anybody!

She shook her head and moved away from the window as quietly as she could, trying to get what she had seen out of her mind. Kendra didn't know that the two girls had broken the kiss and looked toward the window as soon as she had dropped down, and if she had seen them, she would have been extremely confused at the grin the two girls shared, before they went back to what they were doing.

Kendra froze as she heard noises coming from the basement window several feet in front of her. It was voices, but they weren't saying anything, it was two distinct girl's voices, moaning loudly, and then she heard the sound of something slapping on flesh, making the voices moan again! She crept toward the window, lowering herself onto her belly and holding the Super Soaker in her hands and she crawled forward. As she moved closer, she heard another voice, one that she recognized instantly, but she had a hard time picturing Xander saying what she was hearing. 

His voice carried up through the window, and he was saying, "I hope you two brats have learned your lesson! Cordy is Alpha of the family, and you don't try to take my time away from her, is that understood?" There was the sharp sound of something hitting flesh again, twice, the girls voices raised in a moan. "Very good, now, since you've been bad, you don't get to cum until the sun comes up in the morning. Hopefully you'll remember this lesson and behave in the future!"

Kendra couldn't help herself, she had to know what was going on! Moving as quietly as she could, she looked in the window, bracing herself for what she was going to see. It was a good thing she had prepared herself, otherwise she would have cried out her shock. It was Xander alright, but looking very different from how he usually appeared. He was naked from the waist up, and he was wearing tight fitting jeans that emphasized the bulge in his crotch. Almost without wanting to, Kendra licked her lips as she suddenly pictured her and Xander doing all of those things she'd fantasized about! She felt herself getting wet between her legs and the warmth in her belly was spreading through her body. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was to climb through the window and tear her clothes off so Xander would do all the things she'd been imagining to her! As soon as she realized what she was thinking, she jerked back from the window, frightened out of her mind! The way those feelings hit her so suddenly, that couldn't be natural, could it? A part of her, the same part that wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl spoke up and said that it was perfectly natural, she was a healthy teenage girl, and puberty was banging on her door to get her attention.

She shuddered, no, she didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to think about being one of those girls that were tied down and being spanked. It didn't matter that she was soaking her knickers thinking about it, feeling the paddle in his hand landing on her bottom and sending the sting all through her, making her squirm and moan. Would he use his fingers to touch her between her legs while he was spanking her? She bit her lip to hold back the moan, but the images wouldn't go away, now she was seeing Cordelia being the one to spank her as she used her mouth on Xander and her whole body was tingling pleasantly. She shouldn't be thinking like this, these were her friends! But what if they wanted her to be more than friends? 

No! This was wrong! She didn't have time to think about such things, no matter how much her body wanted her to. But what was causing all of them to act like this? Was her friend Xander possessed, making him act so strangely? And if he was possessed, was that why Buffy and Cordelia were touching and kissing each other? But, the two girls had acted the same since she first arrived to help with the Order of Taraka, had he been possessed all this time and she was just now noticing? She blinked away a tear, because if he truly was possessed, and she couldn't find a way to free him, then she would have to slay Xander, to free her other friends, if she could.

#  
The Same Time

Xander smirked as his enhanced senses picked up Kendra moving away from the window, as well as her confused arousal. Once she was out of hearing range, he turned back to the two girls that were tied to the spanking bench and released them, rubbing his hand over their reddened asses, pulling relieved sighs from the two. "She's taken the bait, so it won't be much longer now. Go up and play with Dru for a while, I'm sure she's bored having to stay out of sight. And of course, you can cum as much as your bodies can stand."

Harmony grinned as she stood, putting her arm around Aura, who was rubbing her sore butt. "I think we both knew you were playing your part when you said that. After Darla tried to be a brat when we first got this started, I don't think any of us want to experience what she went through. She learned her lesson though. It's too bad she had to be in LA this weekend, she always enjoys the taste of a new girl."

"She'll have plenty of chances to enjoy Kendra if she agrees to the offer. I don't think she'll turn us down, because I'm sure she'll see it as the benefits to Slaying will far outweigh the cost. At least, that's how she'll rationalize it, at first. Once she experiences what it truly means to be family she'll be a lot happier. You can vouch for that, can't you Harm?"

The blond gave a throaty chuckle, "Hell yeah! Even without the fantastic sex, just knowing that I don't have to play the role my parents want me to, and know that all of you will support me, means everything to me."

Aura nodded, "It's a nice feeling, knowing that I don't have to turn out like my mother, a miserable alcoholic trophy wife, or like Cordy's mom, or Harmony's for that matter. You can tell they are just waiting for their husbands to choose one of their younger mistresses to be the new wife and they'll be out on their asses." She paused, "You know, all of our moms are still attractive, and if we brought them in, it would give a reason to put the bottle away. I'm sure that Giles would enjoy having a few new ladies if you don't want them as part of the immediate family."

Xander looked at her searchingly, "Are you sure about that Aura? Even if they end up staying with Giles, you know what is needed to bring them in with us."

The Filipino girl shrugged, "So I have sex with her, so what? You know as well as I do that our morals and the way we look at things isn't what it used to be. And I am fond of her, she was fun to be around before the booze and the pills."

He looked at Harmony who was listening intently, "How about you, Harm? How do you feel about the idea?"

She smirked, "It wouldn't be the first time. She and I ended up fooling around a couple of times when she was drunk and unhappy, and I was feeling miserable about turning into her, so I started drinking too. We both enjoyed it, so what if it was a little weird at first, we got over that."

Xander nodded, "We can discuss that tomorrow, Kendra is our priority tonight. But I will be giving it some thought, and if we are in agreement, I don't have a problem with the idea. Now, head up to the attic, I'll signal you when Kendra is in a frame of mind to accept meeting Dru again."

The two girls turned and headed for the stairway that led straight to the attic, still naked, and he paused for a moment to enjoy the view. Reaching for his connection to Cordy and Buffy, he could tell they were ready for Kendra to make her entrance. There was still enough of his original personality left to be unhappy about the subterfuge needed to bring Kendra into the family. The girl was almost as mixed up as Faith, but the Boston Slayer at least would be easier to get through to when she arrived. Kendra had been raised to think that her calling was all there was, and if she didn't learn to take joy in living, it would be a very short life. She was already getting better, staying with Joyce and Buffy, although she's probably going to be surprised as hell to find out that Joyce and Jenny are part of things, along with Giles! 

He started toward the stairs to the main floor, and heard Kendra climbing through the dining room window and his primaries waiting for her. He had every confidence in the two of them being able to explain the cover story, it was plausible enough, after all the three of them did dress in themed costumes that night, she doesn't need to know about what happened during Amy's spell, not yet anyway. It still blew his mind that he Circle of Ouroboros and the Temporal Corps actually existed, and were actively changing things. Although, how the fuck Ethan Rayne managed to get his hands on the authentic clothing, but that's what the Time Corps does. It was enough of a shock to discover, when the spell broke, that history had already been changed, allowing Darla to escape from the Bronze that night and not get dusted. He had been furious at the time, but he had to admit the girl, now that she had been changed, was a lot of fun to be around and had a great deal of useful experience.

He shrugged, if he and the others were successful in their mission, they would probably be contacted by the Circle, and then they would have a decision to make. But that was tomorrow's problem, tonight was for Kendra. Not only for her own happiness, but they would need all three Slayers to do what they needed to do. He just hoped that Darla was able to find the information about Tara and her family on her trip to LA, because they needed Tara as well. And if they found her quickly enough, they could save her mother as well! He was also planning on having a few words with Mr Maclay and Donnie, words that neither of them were going to enjoy.

Xander could hear the three of them talking, and the conversation seemed calm, which was good. He was concerned that Kendra would be so confused about the feelings rushing through her that she wouldn't be willing to listen. Continuing up the stairs, he saw that they had managed to get Kendra seated on the couch, and he listened briefly, waiting for the best time to make himself known. 

#  
Upstairs  
Several Minutes Earlier

Kendra did her best to slow her pounding heart and calm her breathing. She needed to be extremely quiet if she was going to have any hope of succeeding in what she might have to do. She briefly considered contacting Mrs Summers, but this wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't be able to deal with her own daughter and the other girls being degraded like this! Kendra gave a sigh of satisfaction when she found an open window that wasn't showing any light and, after listening carefully, didn't hear anyone in the room. Raising her head up, she took a quick look through the window, and could make out a table and several chairs, with a door off to the side. There was a dim light visible under the door, but that was all. 

Standing up, she hung the Super Soaker by it's strap around her neck and gripped the bottom of the open window. Slowly, she pressed upward, ready to release the window and drop down if it made any noise, but it slid up quietly, and, with a quick look around, she lifted herself up and slipped through the opening. Landing softly on the floor, she breathed through her nose and looked around the room. The room was still empty, but she could see that it was actually a dining room. 

Moving around the outer edge of the room, she approached the door that had the light showing under it, and put her ear to the crack between the door and the frame. She could hear two voices talking softly, and steeled herself, because it was Buffy and Cordelia. At least, if they were talking, they probably weren't touching each other, she hoped. Kendra grimaced when she saw that the door opened out into the other room, so there was no way she could get in unnoticed. Crouching down to make herself a smaller target, she spread her fingers and pressed them against the edge of the door, opening a gap between the door and the frame. Just as she was preparing to push the door open, she clearly heard Buffy's voice, "You can come in, Ken, we need to talk to you."

With a huff of frustration, Kendra stood and took the Super Soaker from around her neck, her finger resting on the trigger guard as she pushed open the door. Stepping through, she saw that Cordelia was still sitting on the couch, a welcoming smile on her face, while Buffy was standing, looking at her with a strange expression on her face, her sister Slayer actually looked embarrassed? What was going on here? Raising the water gun, she walked closer, her eyes scanning the room and keeping her back to the wall. Buffy smiled slightly at the precautions, but said, "You don't need to be so paranoid, Ken, neither of us are going to try and harm you. We just wanted to explain a few things that we were planning to tell you soon anyway. We just wanted to let you get settled after the mess with Angelus and Spike."

Kendra nodded slowly, "That would be nice. Can you start with why the two of you are naked, and what you were doing earlier when you were touching each other and kissing? It's not right, Cordelia is with Xander, you shouldn't be doing things with another girl!"

Buffy gave her a wry grin, shaking her head, "Okay, you might as well have a seat, this is gonna take a while." Kendra looked at her suspiciously, but made her way over to the couch, sitting as far away from Cordelia as possible, still keeping a tight grip on the Holy Water gun. Buffy said, "You can ease up on the trigger there, Quick Draw, both of us are completely human, and all spraying us with Holy Water will do is ruin our makeup and piss us off." Kendra stared at both of them, and Buffy was right, the two of them felt human to her Slayer, but if they were being controlled, the Holy Water wouldn't do anything anyway. She relaxed her grip and set the Super Soaker in her lap, and looked at Buffy, waiting.

"To start with, we told you about the Halloween craziness, right?" Kendra nodded, she'd heard a little about it, and Buffy continued, "Well, because I had a momentary attack of ditsy blond, I ended up making a bet with Willow, that got Xander and Cordy caught up in it. Don't ask, I really don't feel like talking about it, and it's not important anyway. But, because of the bet, Willow got to pick out our costumes. You know that Willow likes to read, right? I mean, she reads almost anything she can get her hands on, and she had been reading a book about a man called Lazarus Long, two of the characters were women named Ishtar, who was a brilliant medical professional, and a younger woman named Hamadryad. She found costumes for the three of them, there was supposed to be a movie based on the book, but I guess it never got finished. Anyway, what we didn't know, until the spell went into affect, is that the two women, along with several others, were married to Lazarus and a few other people." 

Kendra knew she looked confused, but Buffy just waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I'll get you a copy of the books later. The three of us managed to find each other during the craziness, and once we got the kids safe, we found a place to get comfortable. None of us had any idea what was going on, other than we were in the distant past, and didn't know if we were in our own time-line or something else, so we didn't want to risk making any changes in case we destroyed the universe. Don't laugh, it can happen! But that's another story. The three of us spent a couple of hours talking and trying to find a way to contact our home, before we decided to get some rest and start fresh when the sun came up. Well, the three of us ended up making love before we fell asleep, and yes, that means that Cordy and I were together too, when we woke up, the memories of the characters were really strong, and, while Xander and Cordy didn't have any regrets, I was still hung up on Angel and freaked!"

"And my dear wife made the absolutely boneheaded move of going back to Angel, which hurt all of us, because Xander and I were more than happy to include her. I know that you are shocked that Buffy and I enjoy having sex with each other, but it's not that uncommon, and if your Watcher had let you have any sort of normal life growing up, you would have understood that. It happens more often than you might think, even if the girls are just playing around, or, to use Sheila Rosenberg's phrase, 'experimenting', although most girls seem to wait until they are in college, I don't know why. Well, anyway, Buffy going back to Angel let to the whole Angelus mess, which you were here for, but what we kept quiet, is that after Angel lost his soul, Buffy came back to us, and the three of us have been together ever since. We were actually going to sit down with you over the weekend and tell you, now that you are completely healed and are settling in with Joyce."

"Thanks Cordy, I love having my mistakes brought up so casually," Buffy said, sounding annoyed, but then she shook her head, "But when she's right, she's right. I was a damned idiot, and a lot of people got hurt that could have been prevented. Anyway, I hope that answers the big question. As for why we're naked, well, partly because of the memories of Hamadryad and Ishtar, on the planet they lived casual nudity was just a part of life. And also, we're naked because it makes it easier when we want to have sex, either with Xander, or with each other. So, we aren't cheating on Xander, just like Xander isn't cheating on us when he's with one or more of the other girls when we aren't there."

Kendra frowned, "So, Xander isn't possessed and controlling you to act like this? Then why did I suddenly feel wet between my legs, and have a warm feeling in my belly that made parts of me tingle when I saw him spanking those other girls? That's not normal, I don't care what you say!"

Cordelia laughed, shaking her head, "Actually, Kendra, it's completely normal, although it sounds like you might be a bit kinky if you like the idea of being spanked. I'm honestly surprised it took you so long to realize you had burning panties for Xander, I was expecting you to make a move as soon as you were out of the hospital!" She looked over at Kendra, a soft smile on her face, "It's okay, we were actually waiting for you to realize your feelings to invite you to join us. You've already fought beside us, bled for us, and saved our lives as we saved yours, we all want you with us, if you want to be?"

There was a voice from the side of the room, and Xander stepped forward, still dressed in his jeans. "I guess that's my cue."

#  
Xander had been listening to Buffy and Cordy as they explained, and, while they left quite a bit out, what they told Kendra was the truth. But when Cordy made the offer, he knew it was time to take over. Stepping forward, he said, "Well, I guess that's my cue."

Buffy and Cordy looked over at him with a smile, but Kendra glared at him suspiciously. He had a strong suspicion of what she was going to do, so he moved in front of her and spread his arms wide, "Go ahead, Kendra, prove to yourself that I'm not a demon."

She didn't hesitate, lifting the water gun and hit him in the face, and then the chest with the Holy Water, and stared at him in disbelief when he just stood there. "Thanks, I did work up a bit of a sweat disciplining the brats. But, are you satisfied that I'm human?"

Kendra blushed and nodded, "Sorry, you do feel like a human, but I had to be sure. But what did Cordelia mean about wanting me to join you? Do you mean being like Buffy and Cordelia? Because, yes I did imagine being with you, but I don't know that I can walk around naked like they do, it's, it's just not proper!"

Xander had a hard time hiding his smile, she was worried about casual nudity, but didn't seem to have a problem with the idea of having sex with the other girls? Interesting, very interesting. He kept a friendly smile on his face as he shook his head, "Don't worry about the nudity, it's not a requirement, although I certainly don't object to that fact that they enjoy being naked." He waggled his eyebrows at her, making Kendra grin slightly, while Buffy and Cordy both snorted laughter. He was glad that Kendra was starting to relax, it would make it easier for her to accept the offer.

"But yes, you and I and the others will be making love to each other, and helping you find out just what you like and don't like. We know that you haven't done anything before, and will happily teach you how to enjoy yourself as well as enjoying us. But the sex is a small part of our life, it's more about loving and supporting each other, being there for each other, a true family, not just a group of people who live together. I know that you have bad memories of this place, we all do, but we can help you start to make good memories and drive the bad ones away. You know that at least part of you wants what we are offering, will you listen to that part, and reach for a chance to be happy and loved, or will you listen to the programming of your Watcher? Buffy is proof that you can enjoy life and still fulfill your duty as a Slayer."

He kept quiet as Kendra thought, he was almost certain she was going to join them, the way her eyes lit up when he talked about being a family made him want to track down Sam Zabuto and thrash him for what he did to Kendra. He watched her eyes as she thought, and he could see when she made her decision. She stood up and walked over to him, "I want to be a part of your family, but I need something first. I need you to kiss me, I need to know if you live up to my dreams."

Xander smiled softly, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He held down his bodies natural reaction to have a beautiful girl pressed up against him and lowered his face to Kendra's. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up to meet him. He pressed his lips against hers, just holding them there, until she relaxed a little more, and then he parted his lips and let his tongue touch her lips. She sighed and her lips opened, but he just kept kissing her, now wasn't the time to invade her mouth with his tongue, he wanted to ease her into things. He kept kissing her, his hands gently rubbing her back, until she started kissing him back, and her tongue came out from between her lips. His tongue touched hers briefly, before pulling back, drawing her tongue into his mouth. She squirmed against him, her breasts pressing into his chest as he sucked lightly on her tongue, before he pushed his tongue against hers, sliding into her mouth. She mimicked what he did, sucking on his tongue, and for the first time, her hands started rubbing his back. 

It took all his patience to stop from putting his hands on her butt, but he managed, no matter how much he wanted to hurry things along. It would be best for all of them if every step was her own decision. When her hands actually dropped down and rested on his ass, he knew part of his brain was going to be doing the Snoopy Dance, but he didn't care! He let his own hands brush her shapely butt, and she moaned against his mouth, pressing against him even tighter, and Kendra actually started rubbing against his crotch, wriggling when she felt his cock hardening. They kissed for an unknown time, with Kendra getting more and more enthusiastic, until she pulled back with a gasp!

"Xander, that, that was amazing, I never dreamed it could be like this." She paused, moving back slightly, and her eyes dropped, "But now I want to see if I enjoy kissing Cordelia."

Cordy was up off the couch like a shot, her smile blinding as she slipped into place and pulled Kendra close. He was going to move over to the couch and sit beside Buffy, but Kendra grabbed his hand, "Please stay, I want... I want,,," she took a deep breath, "Iwantyouto touch me!"

With a smile he stepped closer, pressing himself against her back, letting her feel his hard cock against her butt as he wrapped his arms around her. Kendra moaned as she moved into Cordy's embrace, but this time she actually initiated the kiss, no hesitation at all. He looked over and caught Buffy's eye, and his Slayer was smiling widely, her hands fondling her tits as she watched the two girls kissing. His hands rubbed Kendra's belly over her shirt, making it pull out of her cargo pants, and she gasped into Cordy's mouth when his hand touched bare skin. He froze in place, in case it was more than she could handle, but Kendra's hands dropped down and she pulled up her shirt, giving him easier access. At the obvious invitation, his hands moved under her shirt, until they were cupping her breasts over the bra she was wearing. He could feel her nipples standing up through the cloth, and he put his mouth at her ear, "Do you want me to take off your bra? Do you want to feel me touching your breasts?"

Kendra broke the kiss with Cordy to reach down and pull the shirt over her head and reach behind her to unhook her bra, letting it slide off and toss it to the side. She actually surprised him then, because she kicked off her shoes and her hands opened her pants and shoved them to the floor, taking her panties with them, leaving her naked except for her socks, and she lunged for Cordy, her hands reaching up and gripping his Alpha's face as Kendra started kissing her. Kendra spread her legs and wriggled her ass against him, clearly wanting his attention. He was surprised, because she was acting completely of her own volition, and at that moment, he knew she was theirs!

Xander reached down and popped the button on his jeans, shoving them down to his ankles, but before he could move to pull his feet free, Buffy was kneeling on the carpet, tugging them off and setting the jeans aside. He looked down and gave her a smile and mouthed "Thank You" to his other primary, and she grinned up at him, before taking in Kendra's naked body, writhing against Cordy.

Catching Cordy's eyes, he gestured, pointing to the carpet and the two of them, with Cordy still kissing her, managed to lower Kendra to the carpet. His new Slayer's eyes shot open when her back touched the padded rug, but she relaxed again, continuing to kiss Cordy, but her hands came up between them and starting touching her breasts. Xander lay down beside her and his hands played with Kendra's tits, his thumbs circling her nipples before he moved so he could use his tongue and mouth. Kendra cried out against Cordy's mouth when he started licking her chocolate brown nipples, and she spread her legs even wider, jerking on the carpet. He reached down and his fingers lightly stroked the soaking curls covering her pussy, and he slid one finger along her swollen lips, which practically made Kendra levitate off the floor as she screamed out her orgasm. He could almost feel her shock as feelings she'd never experienced rushed through her body, pleasure she'd probably never even imagined carrying her away to her happy place. He and Cordy kept touching and kissing her, until Kendra shuddered, collapsing on the carpet with a blissful smile on her face and her eyes staring at nothing.

When the dark skinned girl blinked and started looking around, she caught his eyes, and her smile was as blinding as one of Cordy's when she said, "Oh yeah, I'll join you, just give me more of that! I never dreamed anything could feel that good."

Buffy chuckled, "Just wait Ken, it's about to get even better," as she moved between Kendra's legs, licking her lips.

Kendra's eyes widened as she realized just what Buffy was about to do, and Xander heard her murmur, "Oh, I think I'm gonna love this!"

End Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A Plea For Help From The Author
> 
> Hey folks, I hope you don't mind me adding a personal note here, but I'm hoping that you can help me out.
> 
> In my off-line life, I'm a ride-share driver in Nashville Tennessee, and normally that's enough to keep a roof over my head and gas in the car. Unfortunately, with the Coronavirus, there are no tourists and very few business travelers coming into town, and my income has dropped to almost nothing, but my rent and other expenses didn't drop at the same time.
> 
> I'm reaching out to Salvation Army and will be applying for unemployment (now that I'm eligible) but in the meantime, I've set up a GoFundMe to cover my immediate expenses.
> 
> If you can donate, that would be great, and even if you aren't in a position to contribute, if you would share my campaign on your social media, that would be a big help!
> 
> Here is the link:
> 
> gf.me/u/xrmqb5
> 
> or
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/f/1xjdu3gg40
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Red


End file.
